


𝙻𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙸𝚗 𝚈𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝙵𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛

by AnnElizabeth4105



Series: ♕𝙻𝙸𝚈𝙵 & 𝚜𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚜 𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚜☮︎︎ [1]
Category: Queen (Band), The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 60s, 70s, Brian May (Queen) - Freeform, F/M, Freddie Mercury (Queen) - Freeform, George Harrison (beatles) - Freeform, John Lennon (beatles) - Freeform, Paul McCartney (beatles) - Freeform, Ringo Starr (beatles) - Freeform, Roger Taylor (Queen) - Freeform, emma roberts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnElizabeth4105/pseuds/AnnElizabeth4105
Summary: [𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝙾𝚗𝚎]It's every Queenie and Beatles fan's dream is to go back in time and live in the 60s. In Scarlett Walker's case, Who is both a Beatles fan and a Queenie and all she wanted was to escape her harsh life and live a life she loves not loathes, she wakes up in the late 1960s. When she wakes up in her yesterday, Scarlett finds out she already has life in the 60s and never was born in the 21st century. As she tries to find more about her life in the 60s, she finds out she grew up with the Beatles and the fab four are her family with her twin, Star, who was her imaginary friend in another lifetime. Not only did she find out about her life with the Beatles, but she also is close friends with Freddie Mercury and Brian May. Scarlett has to try to live this new life and see will the knowledge she knows help or hurt her new life.𑁍Original is on Wattpad (@AnnElizabeth4105) Plz don’t steal I have it ©️ on Wattpad :)𑁍
Relationships: George Harrison/Original Character(s), Roger Taylor (Queen)/Original Character(s)
Series: ♕𝙻𝙸𝚈𝙵 & 𝚜𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚜 𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚜☮︎︎ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058885
Kudos: 2





	𝙻𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙸𝚗 𝚈𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝙵𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛

WARNING: This book contains heavy topics and themes, continue at your own risk of language, and more.

𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍

Muses:

**_𑁍Emma Roberts (with Brown hair) as Scarlett Walker_ **

**_𑁍Emma Roberts (with Blonde hair) as Star Walker_ **

**__ **

**_𑁍Amanda Seyfried as Elaina Wilson_ **

**__ **

**_𑁍Karen Gillan as Sienna Williams_ **

**__ **

**_𑁍John Lennon as himself_ **

**__ **

**_𑁍Yoko Ono as herself_**

**__ **

**_𑁍George Harrison as himself_ **

**__ **

**_𑁍Pattie Boyd as herself_ **

**_𑁍Paul McCartney as himself_ **

**__ **

**_𑁍Linda McCartney as herself_ **

**__ **

**_𑁍Heather McCartney as herself_**

**__ **

**_𑁍Ringo Starr as himself_ **

**__ **

**_𑁍Maureen Starkey as herself_ **

**_𑁍Zak Starkey as himself_ **

**_𑁍Jason Starkey as himself_**

**__ **

**_𑁍Cynthia Lennon as herself_ **

**_𑁍Julian Lennon as himself_**

**__ **

**_𑁍Lucy Hale as Kelly Price_ **

**_𑁍Brian May as himself_ **

**_𑁍Freddie Mercury as himself_ **

**__ **

**_𑁍Roger Taylor as himself_ **

**_𑁍Tim Staffell as himself_ **

**__ **

**_𑁍Julia Roberts as Venessa (Walker) Johnson_ **

**_𑁍Sebastian Stan as James Johnson_ **

**_𑁍Cody Fern as Payton Walker_ **

**_𑁍Katherine McNamara as Sandy (Haper) Walker_ **

𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍  
 **Notes:**  
End of chapter   
♕☮︎︎♕☮︎︎♕☮︎︎♕☮︎︎♕☮︎︎♕☮︎︎♕☮︎︎♕☮︎︎♕☮︎︎  
Divider (for side notes, etc)  
𑁍𑁍  
Scene change/Time gaps   
♫♫♫♫

𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍𑁍

[𝙻𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙸𝚗 𝚈𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝙵𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 -Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/208613564-%F0%9D%99%BB%F0%9D%9A%92%F0%9D%9A%9F%F0%9D%9A%92%F0%9D%9A%97%F0%9D%9A%90-%F0%9D%99%B8%F0%9D%9A%97-%F0%9D%9A%88%F0%9D%9A%8E%F0%9D%9A%9C%F0%9D%9A%9D%F0%9D%9A%8E%F0%9D%9A%9B%F0%9D%9A%8D%F0%9D%9A%8A%F0%9D%9A%A2-%F0%9D%99%B5%F0%9D%9A%98%F0%9D%9A%9B%F0%9D%9A%8E%F0%9D%9A%9F%F0%9D%9A%8E%F0%9D%9A%9B)


End file.
